Creepypasta: July 4thexe
by NicoleRaven98
Summary: Some creepy(shitty) pasta that I did a year ago.


Creepypasta: July

I love holidays, mostly because of the cool events that happen during them. Today was The Fourth Of July, and I was cleaning up some files on my computer, and wanted to download a Fourth of July theme for it also.

After I managed some files of my own, I opened up Mozilla Firefox (IE stinks) and searched for a theme. I clicked on the first result. The site looked pretty safe for free downloads, since im really careful when It comes to computer bugs. Just to be sure, I scanned the site with my Mc Afee browser add on. The results showed that the site was completely safe. I clicked the first download link: July , which I belived contained the theme. The download started  
as soon as I cliked It. After the download completed I opened the file to set the theme up.  
As I double-clicked the file; a message appeared asking me if I wanted to download a copy of the movie 1776. I tried pressing no, but It wouldnt let me. Then, another text box appeared saying "You will learn more about this national day, you know". Upon this message appearing, the only option to select was "Yes". I had actually seen this movie a week ago in school, so it wasnt really a big deal.

...

After the movie was downloaded, I tried to continue on to setting up my theme. Only problem was that the program always said this: "Aren't you going to watch it''? I was just about to delete the whole file; but curiosity kept me going. What I wanted to do now is find out what is just so IMPORTANT about watching this now. All I wanted was just a simple red, white and blue theme!

"Okay! Okay!, I'll watch the freakin flim!" I snapped under my breath. I Opened the movie file up, and It started normal. Exept that the Columbia Tristar Logo didnt show, and also skipped the title screen. Instead, the scene with Richard Henry Lee, Ben Franklin,...But John Adams, was not there, and eerie music was playing in the backround.  
I then heard a demonic voice that said: FIND ME OR ELSE...  
The charachters in the scene looked around, but did not say a word, and just continued on what they were doing. About 6 seconds later Lee was knocked out by a sharp metal object that nobody could identify.  
For about 2 minutes there was a blood-red screen and loud eerie music. After the screen flashed off, It came to a scene of Lee regaining his consciousness from the previous scene.  
The scenes' backround was probaby the most disturbing thing Ive ever seen, The sky was pitch black, with no clouds, but a dark red mist was surrounding it. Bloody handprints were surrounded on rocks. Lee's facial expression turned from happy, and energetic to somewhat extremely depressed. The camera zoomed into one of rocks: There was text written in blood on the rock, it read; "Jefferson still survives." Lee's eyes were now pitch black. He looked like he was partially crying.  
As Lee was walking silently with his horrifing emotion, he stopped with a less depressing look on his face. After a few seconds I could see why he was: Adams was standing on the other side of the platform; Lee tried running over to him and saying, "John where am I?" But the only thing Adams said was: "Jefferson still survives". Lee then looked foward at the screen , and said: "Help Me"... The screen cut to blood red, and very loud distorted music began to play once again. As the music played, there was a loud scream followed by a yell that almost made me jump out of my chair.  
Once again, the scene returned to the hell-like dimension. This time, however: : Lee's body was replaced with a pool of blood, while Adams was standing on top of it.

Adams' appearence was horrifingly morbid, his eyes were black with blood-red pupils. He had a vile smile that looked so realistic that I almosted threw up. His black ponytail was drenched in blood that almost looked like it was pouring down his head.

"Jefferson still survives". He said again, in a demonic voice.

...  
A new scene emerged outside of Congress, exept that there was nobody there, and no audio playing as well...

A few seconds later, a static picture of Adams appeared, but it appeared more demonic than before. "Nobody's there...Nobody cares." he said quietly.  
The movie then cut to static as I almost blacked out.  
"Good God!" shreiked out of my computer speakers as it started to glitch.

...

10 minutes later, after I restarted my computer after a sudden BSOD. I finnaly attempted to open my theme file without any weird messages coming up. I selected the theme file: July .

But it didnt come up as the pretty red,white, and blue star spangeled american flag as previewed on the website.

Its file name was changed to

It was obnoxious...  
and it was disliked...


End file.
